Family
by Riemann's Hypothesis
Summary: Sequel to AniKenobi's The Jedi Change. The force sends Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Siri, Yoda, and Tahl back in time after the events of The Jedi Change. How will this change the future? And why have the Sith returned so soon? AU.


Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or The Jedi Change.

Summary: Sequel to AniKenobi's The Jedi Change. The force sends Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Siri, Yoda, and Tahl back in time after the events of The Jedi Change. How will this change the future? And why have the Sith returned so soon? AU.

The Past

Tahl was startled when she found herself sitting in front of Master Yoda.

She had been meditating after she had seen Anakin. It had been a little strange to see Qui-Gon again after what she'd done. Speaking of Anakin…

She closed her eyes and reached out with the force. She could sense his life force growing inside her. She felt a curious young mind reach back to her.

She blinked back tears. "Master, what…"

"It seems we've been sent back in time, Master Tahl." He said. "Seen it a few times I have in my life. Talk to Master Qui-Gon. I will speak with the council."

"Master…" Her lip quivered in fear.

"Override their decision I can if I must. Worry do not."

-0-0-0-0-

Tahl rocked anxiously on her feet as she waited for Qui-Gon to pick up. Suddenly she felt a wave of comfort.

She smiled as she looked down at her belly. "Don't worry, Ani. Mommy and daddy love you. I just… I fear that he'll hate me for what I did before."

"I could never hate you, Tahl." Qui-Gon said.

Tahl jumped, looking up to see his hologram. "Qui… Qui, I'm pregnant." She said softly.

A smile touched his lips. "I know. You're not the only one who time traveled. We're on our way back. We'll be there tomorrow. Be safe?" He asked gently. "I don't… I can't…"

"I know." Tahl smiled. "I'll be waiting."

"I love you, Tahl." Qui-Gon said. "And little Ani, too."

"I love you, too." She closed the transmission.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day, Tahl felt her son kick. "Daddy will be home soon, Ani."

"Tahl." Qui-Gon hugged her from behind.

Tahl smiled as she turned around and leaned against his chest. "Qui." She sighed softly. She smiled even bigger as she felt Ani kick again. "I think Ani knows his daddy's home."

Qui-Gon put a hand on her swollen belly and smiled as he felt Ani kick again. "That's the first time I've ever felt him." He said softly in awe.

A wave of guilt hit Tahl. "Qui, I…"

He looked down at her with gentle eyes. "I forgave you long ago, Tahl. You don't have to apologize. You were trying to keep us safe. I can't fault you for that."

Tahl sighed in relief. "I've missed you."

"How far along are you? How much time do we have?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Qui, I gave birth a week from now last time. I'm sorry you can't have more time…" Just then her com link went off. "Tahl."

"Your presence is requested in the council chambers in 5 minutes. Is Qui-Gon with you?"

"I'm here master." Qui-Gon stood beside her.

"Be in the council chambers in 5 minutes, Masters Jinn." The connection was closed.

"Masters Jinn?" Tahl mused.

"You are my wife, love." Qui-Gon laughed. "Technically, your name is now Tahl Jinn."

"I'm scared, Qui." There were tears in her eyes.

He pulled her to him. "No matter what happens, we'll be a family. I promise."

-0-0-0-0-

Tahl smiled a little as she realized that this was the first time she didn't have to hide her very pregnant belly.

"You ready?" Qui-Gon asked, gripping her hand.

She nodded. To her surprise, they were met with soft smiles when they entered. "What…?"

"We called you here to inform you that the code will be changed. Attachments will be allowed as well as marriage and children." Mace said.

Tahl felt tears in her eyes. "Masters, you didn't have to do that for us."

"Time, it was." Yoda spoke up. "For over a thousand years, that code has stood. Outdated it has become."

"How far along are you?" One asked, looking at her very swollen abdomen.

Tahl touched her belly. "I'm eight and a half months pregnant. I'm due to give birth very soon."

"And you are the father?" Another asked Qui-Gon.

"Yes." He smiled, pulling Tahl close. "Tahl is my wife and it's my son that she's carrying."

"A months leave you have to await the birth of your son." Yoda said. "Keep him with you, it will be allowed, until he is taken as a padawan. At such a time, you will be permitted to chose his master and see him when he is here."

"Thank you, Masters." They bowed and left.

-0-0-0-0-

Tahl woke up in the middle of the night to pain. She groaned and sat up. Then she realized in fear… "Ani!"

"Tahl?" Qui-Gon asked groggily.

"Qui, we have to go to the healers, something's wrong with Ani." She said, hurrying to get dressed.

Qui-Gon woke instantly and rushed her down to the healers.

-0-0-0-0-

"The fetus is in distress. We have to operate immediately if we are to have any chance of saving him." The healer told Qui-Gon.

"Are they… will they be okay?" Qui-Gon asked fearfully.

"I will not lie. This situation is dangerous both to your wife and son. But if we operate in time, they should both be fine."

-0-0-0-0-

Qui-Gon paced fearfully outside the operating room. How could this day have gone so wrong? Suddenly a healer came out holding a small blue bundle.

"You have a son, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened as the healer held Ani out to him. His arms were shaking as he took his son.

"Do you know what you want to name him?" The healer asked.

Qui-Gon smiled at his son. "Anakin Skywalker Jinn." He looked up. "May I see Tahl?"

"Of course."

Qui-Gon walked into the room to find Tahl looking sleepily at him. He smiled as he sat on the chair next to her bed. "We have a son." He said in awe.

"I know." She reached out to touch Ani's face. "My son." She said softly. Ani cooed when she brushed his cheek. Tears poured from her eyes.

"He's ours, Tahl." His heart raced as Ani reached out and grabbed his finger.

Tahl laughed. "He's already a daddy's boy."


End file.
